


Особенный

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Стив думал, что он сошел с ума, раз видит то, что не знакомо никому другому. И только Эрл смог доказать ему, что это не так.





	

Сколько Стив себя помнил — он всегда видел исчерченное стрелами и кругами небо над головой.

В детстве он любил улечься на мягкий горячий песок за чертой города, закинуть руки за голову и завороженно смотреть, как меняются, перетекая из одной в другую, фигуры, изгибаются стрелки и пропадают красивые дуги. Тогда он думал, что все в порядке, и искренне удивлялся тому, что никто больше не останавливался посмотреть на небо. Оно же такое красивое, думал Стив, запрокидывая голову, чтобы увидеть расстилавшуюся над ним величественную картину, почему никто не смотрит?

Осознание пришло к нему намного позже. Никто не видел ни указателей, ни кругов — кого ни спроси, все знали лишь созвездия, а на наивные вопросы лишь усмехались и крутили пальцами у виска. И Стив все реже выходил в пустыню, ложась на песок, загребал кроссовками пыль найтвейловских улиц, спеша домой и поправляя на плече тяжелый рюкзак, смотрел под ноги — чтобы не поднять случайно глаза, не зацепиться взглядом за казавшиеся такими красивыми величественные знаки в небе.

Шел год за годом — а знаки все не исчезали, преследуя его во сне и наяву. Стоило, забывшись, поднять голову к небу, щурясь на застывшую в небе луну, или глянуть в окно — сверкающие линии все еще были там, пульсировали неспешно, словно бы издевательски сыпя россыпями искр-точек, когда по чернильному фону пролегала новая линия.

Он видел то, чего не видят другие. И он знал, что это ненормально.

Когда за школой курили, то и дело боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам, старшеклассники, он подошел к ним и попросил сигарету. Вначале ему отказали, пригрозив вышвырнуть вон, и Стив ушел, поправляя рюкзак на плечах.

На следующий день он пришел к ним снова. И снова попросил сигарету.

День на пятый ему все же дали требуемое, смешливо переговариваясь. Стив не обращал на разговоры внимания, бережно сжимая хрупкую бумажную палочку в кулаке. Спички у него были — раздобыл на кухне, когда мать отвлеклась.

Небо безмолвно сияло над ним миллионами сверкающих линий, озаряя холодным светом запрятавшегося в кустах и усевшегося на собственный рюкзак подростка, неумело затягивавшегося едким дымом и давившегося им. Курение было совершенно неприятной штукой, но дым от сигареты затягивал сизой пеленой небеса, закрывая опостылевшие ему стрелки.

Когда сигарета кончилась, Стив зажмурился и прижал окурок к плечу, и от боли на глаза навернулись слезы, окончательно смазывая очертания проклятых рисунков на чистой небесной тьме.

С тех пор он просил сигареты каждый день. Ему давали — иногда смеясь, иногда ругаясь, иногда обещая прибить его, если он не отвяжется, однажды один смешливый старшекурсник с вертикальными зрачками и копытами на ногах отдал ему пачку, где оставалось еще семь сигарет. Их Стив аккуратно курил по одной в день, а затем — снова и снова вжимал раскаленный кончик в собственное тело.

Никто не знал — он ревностно берег свою тайну, закрывая руки водолазками и рубашками с длинным рукавом, сидя сгорбившись, куря — в пустыне, и лишь иногда, забываясь, на уроках принимался рассеянно кусать себя за пальцы. Он привыкал к боли, и она уже не вызывала у него слез, как в тот, стершийся из памяти, первый раз — теперь она была наказанием за то, что он не такой, как все, за то, что он — сумасшедший, за проклятое бездушное небо с его схемами и пометками. Он мстил себе за то, что мир его не принимал, кусая руки и выламывая пальцы, поднося язычок пламени зажигалкой к обнаженному плечу или бедру, прокусывая щеки изнутри и с дикой, бессильной тоской сжимая в пальцах волосы.

Однажды его ладонь с зажатым в ней острым камнем накрыла чья-то чужая рука, и Стив вздрогнул, оборачиваясь — он мог поклясться, что никого рядом с ним не было, но теперь рядом стоял человек. Такой же подросток — рыжий, веснушчатый, нескладный, с задорно вздернутым вверх носом и нашивкой скаута на плече.

— Зачем? — спросил он негромко, мягко забирая камень и усаживаясь рядом с ним на песок. Стив сжался испуганным зверем, ничего не говоря в ответ, и снова посмотрел на ненавистное небо.

С тех пор рыжий скаут приходил не раз и не два. Садился рядом и дышал мерно, глядя вдаль, в пустыню, отбирал окурки, туша их о песок, и никогда не уходил раньше самого Стива. Иногда он оставался сидеть, когда Стив угрюмо поднимался на ноги и шагал к городу, иногда — догонял его и шел рядом, все так же молча.

Линии на небе изменили свои очертания, но Стив старался не смотреть в их сторону, повторяя себе как своеобразную мантру — там ничего нет, ему просто мерещится потому, что он — неправильный.

В небе. Ничего. Нет.

Мерцающие узоры были с ним определенно несогласны, никуда с небосвода не пропадая, и он снова кусал губы, уверяя себя в том, что небо — это лишь чернота и ничего более.

В одну из таких… прогулок? Стив не знал, как назвать это иначе, — скаут протянул ему руку и сказал:

— Эрл. Эрл Харлан.

— Стив Карлсберг, — помолчав, отозвался Стив, все же отвечая на рукопожатие.

— Ну так зачем? — буднично, словно продолжая прерванный разговор, поинтересовался Эрл, и на этот раз он ответил.

Тогда Эрл назвал его дураком и отвесил легкий подзатыльник, а когда Стив окрысился на него в ответ, покачал головой:

— Ты не неправильный. Ты особенный.

Линии в небе тускло сверкнули, когда он поднял на них взгляд, и сразу несколько тоненьких стрелок прочертили небо, направляясь к одинокой точке.

Стив всегда улыбается, когда вспоминает это. Теперь он без страха смотрит в окно, глядя, как пульсируют и величественно переплетаются небесные узоры, и рассеянно почесывая застарелые шрамы на плечах.

Поверх его рук ложатся чужие сухие ладони, и Эрл улыбается, обнимая его за плечи:

— Что-то интересное?

— Все, как всегда, — отзывается Стив, бросая последний взгляд за окно.

И это был самый лучший ответ, который он вообще может дать.


End file.
